


Tu sei tutto quello che voglio per San Valentino

by Ezioilmiomentore



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezioilmiomentore/pseuds/Ezioilmiomentore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio odia todo lo que tiene que ver con día de San Valentín. Más ahora que lo pasará solo después de que las cosas terminaran mal con Leonardo. Ezio rememora alguno de sus más memorables recuerdos con el pintor que le hacen darse cuenta cuanto le echa de menos. Continuación de Benvenuti, notte. SLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu sei tutto quello che voglio per San Valentino

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la continuación de Benvenuti, notte. Espero les guste y... ¡Feliz día de San Valentín a todos! :)

 

* * *

**Tu sei tutto quello che voglio per San Valentino**

San Valentín era esa fecha del calendario en la cual adondequiera que voltearas había alguna referencia a esa celebración.

Globos en forma de corazón, ramos de rosas rojas, chocolaterías atestadas de clientes que les llevarían diabetes a sus enamorados y enamoradas. Compradores compulsivos acabando con las mercancías más cursis del universo como ositos de peluche, tazas y playeras con la foto impresa del amante. Entre muchas otras cosas que invadían cada rincón de las calles de Nueva York.

En Abstergo era la misma situación.

Ezio no podía creer tanta ridiculez. Él, que era un publicista, sabía lo que ese día se traducía en jugosas ganancias monetarias para las empresas que vendían todo esa basura. Ezio de hecho había estado trabajando las últimas semanas en una campaña publicitaria para un perfume que se lanzaría en San Valentín. Por su parte, él no tuvo que investigar arduamente sobre el tema, (porque acerca del amor no tenía ni puta idea) si no que se enfocó en lo que todo el mundo hacia siempre, y especialmente más en un día como ese: en el sexo. Porque aquel que negara que detrás de una tarjeta de amor con corazoncitos y frases cursilonas no se escondían intenciones sexuales, mentía.

Al llegar a su oficina esa mañana, a Ezio le vino una repentina jaqueca. Algún graciosito le había dejado una canasta con cupidos de chocolate, muñecos de felpa con moños rojos y botellas de vino llenas de dulces; todo eso adornado con confeti y globos. Los putos globos en forma de corazón que tanto le cabreaban.

Cuando iba a ir por una taza de café, (ya que su asistente no había llegado aún) se detuvo frente al escritorio de Leonardo y vio un enorme arreglo de flores que por su puesto él no había enviado.

Ezio sí que había jodido las cosas con el rubio. Habían empezado a salir frecuentemente después de su primer encuentro sexual. La pasaban muy bien juntos, riendo de tonterías, preparando las cena alternadamente en sus casas, yendo al cine de vez en cuando para finalizar volviendo al loft de Ezio o al apartamento de Leonardo donde tenían sexo desenfrenado, quedándose dormidos juntos después de tanta vigorosa actividad.

Ezio nunca quiso llamarle por su nombre pero sí que habían tenido una relación. Todo marchaba bien hasta que Ezio tuvo que arruinarlo por su miedo al compromiso. No dejándole ninguna otra opción al rubio más que decirle adiós. Seguían viéndose en el trabajo pues era inevitable pero ya no había mas sexo ni más de todo lo otro que llegaron a compartir. Claudia se lo reclamó hasta el cansancio porque le había tomado mucho cariño al pintor y porque no había otra cosa que deseara más que ver feliz a su hermano con alguien que le amara como lo hizo el artista.

Leonardo realmente se había enamorado de Ezio y había terminado justo como no quería desde un principio: herido.

Debió haberse detenido cuando las cosas habían pasado de ser simples encuentros para follar, a citas en las que ambos se miraban largo rato sin decir nada, sumergiéndose en los ojos del otro para verse el alma.

Esos emocionales momentos en que se besaban sin prisas o donde el único contacto íntimo era el de un simple abrazo.

Ezio le había destrozado el alma en pedacitos que le costó trabajo volver a unir.

Y en ese duro proceso de verle diario, de tener que hablarle sobre cuestiones de trabajo, y ser testigo de los flirteos de éste con múltiples personas, Leonardo conoció a alguien. Era un chico de veintiún años que había sido contratado para hacerla de todólogo; como mensajero, ayudante de la encargada de las finanzas y servir el café a quien se lo requiriera. Era como cualquier joven de esa edad, impuntual, reventado y al que se le daba con facilidad procrastinar. Y nadie podía decirle nada porque era el sobrino de uno de los grandes amigos del jefe.

Leonardo no se había interesado en él por eso, sino porque Salai (como se llamaba) le gustaba, y mucho. Era realmente bello y alegre. Podía no ser un chico responsable con sus deberes pero siempre le procuraba a él. Siempre. Cada día que llegaba al trabajo, le recibía con un beso y una amplia sonrisa que le iluminaba toda su jornada laboral.

Ezio sabía de esa relación que tenía Leonardo con el muchacho y se tragó su orgullo. Sus celos. La culpa había sido toda suya por arrojar a su rubio a los brazos de alguien más. Y no había manera de regresar en el tiempo y hacer lo correcto: decirle que lo amaba.

Y algunas noches cogía su celular y se sentía tentado a llamarle y pedirle que lo intentaran de nuevo pero terminaba lanzando el aparato hacia la pared, haciéndolo añicos. Esos meses adquirió muchos teléfonos.

Ezio tuvo algunas conquistas, pero ninguna de ellas le habían hecho sentir como lo hiciera Leonardo. Ya ni siquiera asistía cada fin de semana a las discotecas más famosas para ligar. Prefería quedarse tumbado en el sofá de su casa viendo películas con un acompañante que nunca podía faltar: el alcohol.

Cruzaba palabra con Leonardo porque trabajaban en el mismo lugar y siendo él el publicista tenía que apoyarse del diseñador gráfico para sus campañas de publicidad. Muchas veces tuvo que salir huyendo de ahí, fingiendo que estaba enfermo para no enfrentar las ansias locas que tenia de besarle, ahí en su escritorio, contra la pared, encima de la mesa de juntas. Se estaba volviendo loco. Loco de celos, loco de amor, loco de soledad. Loco de deseos por hincarse como un patético enamorado para rogarle que volviera a ser suyo. A que le dejara volver a entrar en su vida, en su corazón, para reparar el daño que le había hecho.

Pero Leonardo se veía tan feliz con Salai que Ezio no quiso interferir. Aunque algunas veces fastidiaba al novio del pintor nada más por el puro placer de verle sufrir un poquito por ser quien tocara al rubio y le hiciera reír.

Ezio regresó de sus melancólicos pensamientos para echarle un último vistazo a las flores en el lugar de Leonardo antes de caminar de vuelta a su oficina con aire de derrota y sin gota de café en su taza.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, Ezio salió por unas copias de un contrato y presencio una escenita de contacto boca a boca entre Salai y Leonardo por el espectacular obsequio que le diera.

Quería vomitar.

El moreno se siguió de largo hasta dejar atrás a los dos tortolitos.

_Debería de existir una ley que les prohibiera a los empleados de Abstergo besarse entre ellos, específicamente a esos dos._

"Ezio, ¿Cómo estás?" Samantha, la directora ejecutiva, le saludó cortésmente. Era una mujer muy atractiva pero bastante entrometida y toda una víbora. Ella, como todos en esa oficina, se había enterado de la relación que habían tenido él y Leonardo y de cómo acabara. Los chismorreos corrían tan rápido como cerveza en un bar.

"Bien, supongo" Dijo Ezio con un gesto de hastío.

"Oh, que pregunta tan tonta, ¿verdad? Tú eres de esos que odian el día de los enamorados"

Ezio detestaba ese día, con todas sus fuerzas.

" _Certamente_ " Contestó a secas, esperando que aquella mujer cerrara el pico de una buena vez.

"Pues siento mucho informarte que todos tenemos que quedarnos esta tarde a la fiesta del día de San Valentín" Al ver que Ezio iba a rezongar, Samantha agregó: "La asistencia es obligatoria"

_Maldición. Mierda. Joder_.

"Pues si no hay más remedio" Resopló el moreno, dejando a la otra con la palabra en la boca cuando esta empezara a decir cuan adorables eran Leonardo y Salai.

Esperaba que al menos sirvieran vino o cerveza en esa estúpida reunión o ya de perdida ponche con alcohol. No iba a durar mucho ahí si no se embriagaba primero.

Cuando una hora más tarde regresó por un bendito café que tanta falta le hacía, Leonardo estaba ahí, llenando su taza de corazoncitos. Un pequeño suspiro escapó de los labios del moreno y se acercó a servirse un poco de esa bebida caliente en su propia taza que de San Valentín no tenía nada, era negra, como su alma.

"Linda taza" Le susurró el publicista al rubio quien se giró al escuchar su voz.

"Uh… gracias" Leonardo se aguantó una risita al ver la cara maliciosa de Ezio. "Te la regalo, si quieres"

"No, te lo agradezco, pero no me atrevería a quitarte tan magnifico objeto" Dijo con voz sardónica.

"Basta" Leonardo le dio un sutil manotazo en el brazo, riéndose quedamente.

El corazón de Ezio se sentía más animado al oír esa melodiosa risa. El moreno notó una apenas imperceptible mancha de tinta en la mejilla del rubio y a su mente vino un recuerdo.

_Ese día, Ezio había sido convencido a base de besos y promesas de una salvaje noche de sexo por su rubio para hacerla de ayudante._

_Los dos estaban pintando el apartamento de Leonardo porque el color nunca le había gustado del todo y quería un tono más alegre como su personalidad. Entonces eligió un color naranja cálido que no estaba tan mal (a opinión del moreno) y ahora estaba ayudándole a colocar periódicos en el piso para no mancharlo._

_Ezio no era un experto en eso, preferiría pagar para que alguien que si supiera lo hiciera, pero si eso significaba pasar tiempo con Leonardo, él nunca se negaría._

_Leonardo se puso a su lado para checar como iba con la pared que le había tocado y se quedó examinándola con rostro reflexivo, frotándose la barbilla. Ezio se sentía un poco nervioso al ver que el rubio no parecía convencerle su torpe técnica de pintado. Y fue cuando una sonrisa traviesa se asomó entre esos rosados labios y supo que solamente estaba jugando con él._

_Ezio lo aprisionó entre sus brazos y le mordió el cuello, la línea de la mandíbula y allá donde sus dientes alcanzaran._

_Las carcajadas de Leonardo resonaban en sus oídos como la más dulce melodía jamás creada mientras los dos caían en el piso forrado por manchados periódicos. Muy pronto los dos estuvieron rodando en el suelo, besándose, con los rostros y la ropa pintarrajeados de anaranjado._

Ezio se había ensimismado tanto en esa feliz memoria que Leonardo lo tuvo que hacerle volver a la realidad, con su mano sobre su hombro, sacudiéndolo un poco.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Oh, sí, de maravilla" Contestó el moreno. "Espera. Tienes algo aquí…"

Ezio subió su mano hasta ese fascinante rostro y con su pulgar intentó limpiar la mancha negra. Al no lograrlo, llevó su pulgar a su boca y lo mojó un poco con su saliva para volver a esa tersa mejilla a la cual le removió ese infame manchón que osaba ensuciar tan glorioso aspecto.

Leonardo se sonrojó ligeramente al toque de su dedo y por la manera en que el moreno le miraba.

" _Grazie_ , Ezio" El rubio fijó sus azulados orbes por unos segundos en los otros, alejándolos casi al instante. "Debo irme a… trabajar. Nos vemos" Y con eso se disculpó, dejando al publicista con una taza de frio café como su corazón.

* * *

Afuera de su oficina todos se oían muy animados. La música ya había empezado a sonar; canciones románticas de esas que la gente se dedicaba cuando apenas habían sido flechados.

Ezio dejó caer su cabeza en el escritorio, deseando que nadie le fuera a buscar y así salvarse de esa completa estupidez.

"¡Ezio, te estamos esperando!" Su jefe le llamó desde el otro lado.

_Hijo de puta._

El moreno se enderezó, ajustó su corbata y alisó su saco antes de salir de su escondite.

Samantha le puso uno de esos broches de corazón (cual novio en pleno altar) en la solapa de su traje, que todos los demás también usaban querían o no.

Y Ezio buscó el vino con urgencia.

"Jefe" Kevin le dio una palmadita en la espalda. "¿le gustó la canasta?"

Ezio giró la cabeza y le fulminó con la mirada. "Ha sido un gran detalle. Recuerda que se dónde vives. Quizás muy pronto de devuelva el gesto"

Su asistente mejor se fue retirando despacito como si no quisiera picar más a la bestia que había despertado.

"Pensé que huirías" Esa voz le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago.

No se dio vuelta para verle. Podía mirarle de soslayo y con eso bastaba porque si se movía un solo centímetro, estaría jodido.

"Me encantan estos días y las decoraciones son mis favoritas" Dijo con sarcasmo. La risita suave que brotó de los labios de Leonardo le hizo marearse. ¿Por qué le tenía que poner tan mal?

"Te conozco muy bien, Ezio. Tú odias esto"

_Si me conocieras tan bien sabrías lo mucho que te echo de menos. Lo mucho que extraño tus dulces besos y el aroma que dejabas en mis sabanas. Ya no puedo encontrarte ahí por más que te busco._

"¿En dónde has dejado a tu noviecito?" Ezio preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

Ezio alcanzó a escuchar como el otro hombre suspiraba pesadamente.

"Lo han enviado por el pastel y no tardará"

"Mejor que se dé prisa o alguien podría secuestrar a su pareja" Ezio entonces se volteó hacia el rubio y le miró intensamente, sus brazos empujándole a un sitio bien apartado de la reunión donde nadie podía verles.

Ezio estampó su boca contra la otra pero Leonardo la hizo a un lado y apartó al otro hombre cuidadosamente.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Leonardo se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano, intentando borrar todo rastro de ese sabor que hacía mucho no probaba.

"Porque te extraño. Porque…" Se detuvo, queriendo sin lograrlo, acercarse al otro quien dio unos pasos hacia atrás, chocando con el muro detrás de él.

"No te atrevas a jugar con esto"

"¡Es que no estoy jugando,  _maledizione_!" Exclamó, apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que le dolieron los nudillos. "Te necesito. Me haces tanta falta. Te… amo"

Ezio no vio venir la bofetada. Supo de esta por el ardor en la mejilla. Se llevó la mano al lugar del golpe mientras Leonardo ya caminaba de regreso a la fiesta, visiblemente alterado por la forma en que se movía. Ezio salió del escondido lugar para pararse justo donde momentos antes estaba, notando como el semblante del rubio cambiaba súbitamente a uno de alegría absoluta al encontrarse con Salai.

_Maldito suertudo. Yo era el que le hacía sonreír así._

'Sí, claro, hasta que le rompiste el corazón'. Le dijo su voz interior.

_Oh, cállate._

Ezio evocó el recuerdo de aquella vez que las cosas se habían puesto demasiado serias entre él y Leonardo. Ese recuerdo de cuando se acobardó y terminó con el rubio sin más ni más.

" _Podríamos ir a visitar algún día a tus padres. Me encantaría conocerles" Dijo el rubio quien se hallaba recostado con la cabeza en su regazo mientras Ezio le acariciaba el pelo y su vista se mantenía en la película a la que ni siquiera prestaban tanta atención._

_Ezio no supo cómo exactamente responder a eso. Su mente se llenó de absurdas ideas que dejó que controlaran su lengua y no su cerebro._

" _No lo creo" Contestó a secas y el rubio se enderezó, sentándose en el borde del sillón para ver a su amante._

" _¿Por qué no?" Una de sus rubias cejas se arqueó._

" _Porque no" Era una contestación bastante grosera con ese tono de 'no me jodas más' que no le agrado al rubio en lo más mínimo. Y Leonardo nunca se guardaba nada para sí. Tenía que dejar salir lo que pensaba al igual que el moreno._

" _Ah, ya veo de que va esto. No les presentarías a tus padres al tío que te follas. Porque no soy tu pareja. No soy tu novio. Ya que no te gustan los compromisos. Por qué no tienes los huevos para decirlo como es, ¿eh?"_

" _No te he engañado sobre lo que buscaba contigo. Tú eres el que ha olvidado que esto que tenemos es sólo diversión. Tu aceptaste los términos" Refutó el moreno, arrellanándose en el sofá, intentando parecer despreocupado aunque por dentro no tenía puta idea que sentir._

" _Si, lo sé. Yo soy el idiota, por tener tan altas expectativas sobre nosotros._ Scusate tanto"  _El pintor se puso los zapatos y cogió su chaqueta, exacerbado. No podía creer lo estúpido que había sido y lo gilipollas que era Ezio por tratarle así. Pero se culpaba más a si mismo por haberse enamorado tan perdidamente del moreno y que el sentimiento no fuera mutuo. Él nada mas había sido otro ligue más en la lista del gran Ezio Auditore._

" _¿A dónde vas?" Ezio seguía sus movimientos pero sin hacer el mas mínimo intento por pararse y detenerlo. "No voy a rogarte y lo sabes. Si te vas así, ni creas que seguiremos con…"_

" _¿Con que exactamente?" Leonardo se giró sobre sus pies, enfrentando al otro, mirándole irritado. "Ah, sí, con el sexo. Que es lo único que a ti te importa"_

" _Oh, vamos. No finjas ahora que no te fascina estar en mi cama" El moreno sonrió con suficiencia._

"Vaffanculo! _" Y con eso, Leonardo se fue, azotando la puerta tras de sí._

_Y ni rastro quedaba de la sonrisa que antes adornara el rostro del publicista._

' _Eres un puto cobarde' Se dijo internamente, hundiéndose más en el sofá y maldiciéndose hasta que mejor se fue a dormir._

Ezio retornó a la oficina, a la cruel realidad. En esa donde era otro hombre el que se había quedado con el premio mayor, con Leonardo.

Ezio vio a Salai besar esos labios que antes eran para que él los besara y no otro. El moreno sentía que la sangre le hervía en las venas. Intentó, sin conseguirlo, calmarse un poco.

La mirada de Leonardo se encontró con la suya y la mantuvo durante un instante antes de mirar de vuelta a su pareja.

Ezio se arrancó el ridículo adorno de su solapa y lo estrujó con todas sus fuerzas en su mano para desquitarse con el objeto por su mala suerte.

El moreno no lograba apartar la mirada de Leonardo y de la manera en que Salai le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba en el oído. Ezio nada mas no le partía el culo a patadas al muchacho porque realmente le agradaba y porque por supuesto Leonardo nunca se lo habría perdonado. No porque fuera un conocido del jefe.

Entonces lo único que pudo hacer además de quedarse paradote como una escultura de hielo en su sitio fue rememorar de nuevo a sus viejas memorias. Escogió una en particular que siempre, siempre le hacia sonreír como un idiota.

_Leonardo le había tomado por sorpresa esa noche que llegó a su loft. Se puso rudo como tanto le gustaba al moreno y tomó las riendas. Le convenció de ser el pasivo, (aunque no le llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo) y puso manos a la obra. El pintor le preparó minuciosamente antes de dejarle ir un dildo bien lubricado en el culo, (que había comprado en una sex shop horas antes) hasta el fondo al tiempo que le comía la polla como si fuese una deliciosa paleta helada, lamiéndola y lamiéndola hasta el hartazgo. Succionando cada milímetro de aterciopelada piel hasta dejarla bien brillosa y rojiza. Su mano moviendo adentro y afuera el juguetito sexual con maestría y sus labios arriba y abajo del mástil que no tardó en estallar en su boca. Leonardo tragó cada gota como si fuese un desperdicio no hacerlo. Se relamió la comisura de los labios y le retiró el vibrador para terminar dándole besitos entre sus muslos y uno final en la enrojecida cabeza del pene del moreno._

Ezio miraba la reunión sin ver. Ya había regresado de sus recuerdos y no quiso quedarse ni un segundo más ahí. La bilis se le agolpaba en la garganta y se sentía asquerosamente enfermo.

"¿A dónde vas?" Su jefe se le puso enfrente. "Sabes que no puedes irte de la fiesta"

Ezio no estaba para aguantarle así que acercó amenazadoramente su rostro al del otro hombre, musitándole: "Renuncio"

Y con eso el moreno sorteó a su exjefe para largarse de ahí tan pronto como pudo, dejando caer en el camino, el horrible adorno que hasta entonces había sostenido en su mano.

Leonardo advirtió esto y se preguntó que le habría dicho al jefe para dejarle con los ojos bien abiertos y el rostro desencajado.

* * *

"¡¿Qué hiciste que?!" Claudia exclamó, su cara enrojeciendo de coraje.

"Renuncié. No te pongas así" Dijo, con voz neutra, mientras mantenía los ojos en las imágenes del televisor.

"¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Por qué has hecho tal cosa?" La chica apagó la tele al darse cuenta que Ezio no le prestaba atención. "Deja que se enteren nuestros padres"

"Pues anda, ve y diles. Para lo que me importa" Ezio se paró del sofá donde antes estuviera tendido, disponiéndose a darse vuelta para irse a otro lugar donde no tuviera que escuchar los reclamos de su hermanita.

"Esto es por Leonardo ¿verdad?"

Ezio se masajeó la sien; un condenado dolor de cabeza se avecinaba.

Como el moreno no objetó, la chica prosiguió: "Te lo has buscado tú mismo. Tú lo alejaste. Acepta tu responsabilidad y sigue adelante"

"¿Acaso crees que no lo he intentado?  _Merda_! No soporto verle en el trabajo todos los malditos días con ese noviecito pajero que tiene. Ese que le lleva flores y le besuquea enfrente de todos sin ninguna vergüenza.

El semblante de Claudia cambió y quiso decir algo pero Ezio le interrumpió:

"No hay día que no me arrepienta del error que cometí. Pero ya es muy tarde para eso. Leonardo ya encontró a alguien que si le merece, a alguien que puede darle lo que yo no pude. Fidelidad, estabilidad. Todo eso que la gente quiere.

La muchacha se quedó muda, sin saber que decir y con un feo remordimiento de conciencia por haberle dicho todas esas cosas a su hermano quien estaba terriblemente dañado.

"Realmente lo amas, ¿eh?"

"Qué importancia tiene eso ahora. Él ya no lo hace y preferiría que no habláramos mas al respecto" Ezio se encaminó hacia su habitación, dando un portazo para dejarle en claro a Claudia que no quería ser molestado de nuevo.

Ezio se estiró de espaldas en la cama y se quedó mirando al techo por unos segundos, enseguida cerrando los ojos.

A su mente vino aquella imagen de Leonardo atado. Esa que usaba regularmente para masturbarse por las mañanas cuando estaba tan endemoniadamente empalmado y necesitaba alivio inmediato.

_Leonardo había llegado a su casa con un juguetito sexual, otro más. Ezio nunca dejaba de sorprenderse por el lado perverso de su amante. Le encantaba que su rubio no fuera aburrido en la cama. Siempre experimentaban cosas nuevas, y esa ocasión, Ezio sabía que sería una de esas fantasías que Leonardo quería hacer realidad con él._

_El pintor se metió al baño y se preparó con su nueva adquisición. Al salir del cuarto, Ezio casi sufre un infarto. No era un experto en bondage pero no había que serlo para darse cuenta de que iba ese atuendo. Leonardo se lamió los labios y sonrió con la lujuria refulgiendo es sus ojos._

" _Tu turno" Le dijo con una sensual voz y le lanzó la cruz de cuero negro sintético al moreno._

_Ezio miró el objeto en su mano por un momento, sintiéndose tremendamente excitado por el simple pensamiento de poder someter a Leonardo. Su polla se presionaba contra el frente de sus pantalones, luchando por liberarse._

_Eso era pecaminosamente interesante._

_Leonardo se puso de rodillas como un obediente esclavo sobre la alfombra que se hallaba frente al pie de la cama, totalmente desnudo, sólo con esos aros de neopreno alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos._

" _¿Vas a follarme… amo?" El rubio se mordió su labio inferior con una tan buena disposición de ser sometido que hizo que Ezio casi perdiera todo su autocontrol._

_JODER._

_Leonardo estaba muy bien enterado sobre esas prácticas sexuales, al parecer._

_El rubio se colocó a cuatro patas y se inclinó hasta que su cabeza descansó en la alfombra mullida, con el culo en pompa, pasando sus brazos por los lados de su cuerpo para acercarlos a sus tobillos lo más posible, indicándole sin palabras a Ezio que era momento para que colocara la cruz remachada y ribeteada en su sitio._

_Ezio no tuvo la paciencia para esperar más y se desnudó tan a prisa como si se le estuviera incendiando la ropa._

_El moreno ajustó los mosquetones en las esposas y en los grilletes, con dedos temblorosos, y la garganta seca, inmovilizando las manos y pies de Leonardo._

_La imagen era insuperable._

_Leonardo se veía tan tentador, bien expuesto, totalmente entregado y deliciosamente sumiso ante él._

_Leonardo tembló anticipadamente al escuchar a Ezio aproximándose detrás de él. El rubio estaba consciente de lo indefenso que estaba. Le había cedido todo el poder del placer de ambos al moreno y sin embargo no tenía dudas, no estaba ni un poco nervioso. Estaba entusiasmado y terriblemente ansioso._

_El pintor confiaba ciegamente en Ezio, que cuidaría de él en todo el sentido de la palabra y que le llevaría a la cima._

_Mientras mantenía su posición, sintió como el moreno le besaba la nuca, descendiendo por su columna vertebral hasta llegar a su cóccix donde dejó caer más de esos húmedos y traviesos besos. Leonardo vibraba entero por esos labios rozándole la piel._

" _Si tan solo pudieras verte, Leonardo" Ezio notó como su voz estaba causando un efecto enloquecedor en el otro hombre, quien dobló más su cuerpo e intentaba ver al moreno desde esa flexionada postura._

"Per favoré, scopami _…" Susurró, con un dejo de frustración que hizo sonreír maliciosamente al moreno._

_Ezio le respondió con su mano bien abierta, golpeando una de sus nalgas. Leonardo gimoteó casi para sus adentros y sacudió lo mejor que pudo su culo para pedir por más. No había comprado la mordaza que tanto le había maravillado pero ni falta que hacia porque la voz se le había atorado en la garganta._

_Y entonces sí que gritó sonoramente cuando dos manos le separaron las nalgas y le dieron un largo lametón a su arrugado agujero._

" _Ahhhh… E-Ezio"_

_El aludido no paró ahí sino que continuó comiéndose ese culo a ávidas lamidas y uno que otro mordisco, penetrándole con su lengua lo más que podía, ganándose como premio los sollozos y quejidos de su amante. Que culo tan delicioso tenía ese rubio. Ezio lo estaba honrando como se merecía._

"Ohmiodio _" Chilló el rubio al sentir esa húmeda lengua arrastrándose desde su fruncido ano hasta el escroto. No pudo contener un aullido cuando los labios de Ezio succionaron uno de sus huevos hacia adentro de la calidez de su boca, alternando con el otro._

_Ezio se posicionó atrás del rubio de tal manera que pudiera tener contacto con ese bien empinado culo, y frotó su polla entre los glúteos de su hechizante amante, para provocarlo y ponerlo más deseoso de lo que ya estaba._

" _Por favor… no puedo más…"_

_Ni Ezio podía. Admiraba el control que tenían esos tipos con sus sumisos. Haciéndoles sufrir y mendigar por ser cogidos. Él no tenía intenciones de ser uno de ellos y además Ezio nunca podía resistirse a esa manera de implorar. El moreno se embadurnó una capa de lubricante a lo largo de su erecta polla, asiendo al rubio de la cintura e introduciéndose en él hasta que sus huevos se aplastaron contra sus firmes nalgas._

" _Ah…oh…dios" Leonardo apretó los ojos a la primera embestida, sus manos aferradas a las correas de la cruz._

_Ezio le había empezado a follar violentamente. La cara del artista se restregaba contra la esponjada alfombra y sus rodillas cada vez se clavaban más en ella con cada embate. Sus extremidades estaban hormigueando por la postura en que se había quedado por un largo periodo, desde que se arrodillara dócilmente._

_Ezio sabia justo donde estaba el punto sensible de Leonardo, ese que le hacía hasta blasfemar cuando le tocaba._

_Los lloriqueos de Leonardo le animaron a darle un par de sonoras palmadas en esas carnosas masas, hasta dejarlas bien rojas mientras él continuaba montándolo fieramente. Ezio movió su mano hacia la cabeza de Leonardo para coger un puñado de hebras doradas y darles un brusco tirón hacia atrás. Sus dientes se incrustaron en la pálida piel del hombro del rubio y éste dejó escapar un ronco grito. Lo estaba marcando como suyo y Leonardo lo supo, lo cual le hizo sentirse a un pestañeo de alcanzar el clímax._

_Ezio pudo sentir como iba a ser el fin así que antes de que acabara, tomó la polla de Leonardo y la masturbó al compás de sus enérgicas acometidas. Leonardo no aguantó mucho y se derramó en el elegante tapete. Ezio se salió de ese culo completamente abierto y palpitante, corriéndose sobre el cóccix de Leonardo. Dejando una obscena mancha de esperma en esa nívea piel._

_Y por más agotado que estaba, recordó que Leonardo seguía estando sujeto con esos amarres._

_Ezio fue desabrochando las anillas una a una hasta que Leonardo fue liberado; sus brazos y piernas cayendo laxos a los lados._

_Leonardo no se había equivocado, Ezio si le cuidaba. Era un buen 'amo' Sabía que podía depositar toda su confianza en él sin titubear. Hasta le limpió y le ayudó a levantarse para llevarle a la cama y que recuperara la movilidad de su cuerpo, dándole un buen masaje en todo el cuerpo para activar la circulación. Le dio besos en la mejilla y en las rodillas que habían enrojecido por la constante fricción._

Ezio no aguantaba más tantos recuerdos llenándole la cabeza. Se deslizó fuera de su cama y fue a darse un baño. Abrió la llave de la regadera para que saliera el líquido caliente mientras se quitaba la cinta del pelo. El vapor empezó a inundar el cuarto y Ezio se introdujo al reducido espacio, poniendo la cabeza debajo de los chorros de agua, con los ojos bien cerrados. Y las memorias aparecieron otra vez como si quisieran echarle más sal a la herida.

_Ese día Ezio se había metido a ducharse y Leonardo le alcanzó pasados unos minutos. El moreno no tuvo ni tiempo de protestar cuando el rubio ya le estaba empujando contra las baldosas y se frotaba contra su mojado cuerpo. El pintor le besó y le mordió el cuello y los hombros todo lo que quiso, tan hambrientamente que le dejó los dientes marcados._

_El agua les caía en la cabeza desde la regadera en hilos tibios que resbalaban por sus cuerpos hasta hacer charcos en el piso. Leonardo le aplastaba contra la mojada pared al tiempo que le empalaba de un certero golpe. Ezio gimió lastimosamente, rindiéndose al ataque del otro hombre. Ese que sin ninguna inocencia le machacaba la polla y le follaba condenadamente duro._

_Ezio nunca antes en su vida había disfrutado tanto de ser el pasivo. Leonardo una ocasión más era la excepción de la regla._

Ezio había liberado la erección de sus pantalones, sus dedos enroscándose en la rígida carne que rogaba por ser apaciguada.

* * *

El repiqueteó de la lluvia en el techo y en las ventanas le hicieron despertar. Entreabrió los ojos y miró al borroso reloj del mueblecito a lado de la cama. Eran las nueve de la noche. Se había quedado dormido después de su paja. Iba a frotarse los ojos pero su mano estaba pegajosa. Se giró de costado y ni hizo el intento por irse a lavar o salir de su habitación. Simplemente se acomodaba en otra diferente posición para dormir un largo rato. A Ezio le gustaba más dormir últimamente que ir a ligar a alguna discoteca. Ezio pensaba que cuando caías en ese profundo estado de reposo, no sentías el verdadero dolor que era la vida.

El moreno cerró los parpados y se dispuso a regresar a ese sanador descanso que tanta falta le hacía.

* * *

Esos días había estado lloviendo y eso que no eran épocas de lluvias pero con lo del cambio climático que tanto decían en las noticias, tenía lógica.

Ezio en cambio pensaba que de una retorcida forma el clima le quería poner más melancólico de lo que ya se sentía, pues nada más porque se le antojaba.

Habían pasado tres días desde que renunciara. Lo único que hacía era pasearse por su lotf en boxers y en una camiseta delgada sin mangas. Comía lo que encontraba en el refrigerador, así frío como estaba, y acababa volviendo a su alcoba donde pasaba horas en su computadora portátil no viendo nada en especial. Solo cliqueando lo que el puntero encontrara.

Claudia le había pedido que saliera más de su alcoba y que le acompañara a la universidad para que le diera el aire pero el moreno se negaba cada que ella se lo propusiera.

Viendo que ella no podría hacer nada más, le habló a su madre quien le llamó por teléfono. Ezio se limitó a decir si y no a cualquier cosa que le dijera su progenitora desde el otro lado del auricular; no dejándola más tranquila. Cuando María le advirtió que iría a Nueva York a verle, fue cuando Ezio le prometió que se alimentaria bien y saldría de su 'guarida' mas seguido.

Claudia le había dejado la cena hecha nada más para que la recalentara en el horno y ella se fue a una fiesta de la universidad, dejándole solo el resto de la noche. La chica se quedaría a dormir en casa de su amiga Madeleine.

Ezio no se sentía particularmente hambriento pero casi podía escuchar a su madre diciéndole que comiera más. El moreno metió el plato con comida al microondas y antes de que su dedo pusiera el tiempo, tocaron el timbre.

El moreno no se movió de su sitio y continuó con lo que hacía.

Insistieron dos veces más y luego una voz muy familiar que le hizo temblar los huesos le llamó desde el otro lado.

"Ezio,  _so che sei li_ "

El moreno se acercó de puntillas hacia la puerta y su mirada descendió para ver la sombra de los pies del rubio.

"Ábreme, por favor"

Esas fueron las palabras mágicas. Ezio exhaló hondamente y abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué quieres?" Fue el gélido recibimiento que le dio al pintor pero éste no tenía ninguna intención de marcharse pronto. Sin ser formalmente invitado a pasar, él se metió hasta el living y esperó a que el otro cerrara la portezuela.

Ezio echó a andar en dirección al rubio con sus pies descalzos, parándose frente a él y afrontando la mirada azulada.

"No sé qué haces aquí"

"Es obvio que me preocupo por ti. ¿Por qué renunciaste?"

"Porque me dio la gana" Dijo, soltando su lengua sin pensar antes. Había sido extremadamente descortés.

"Para, Ezio" Leonardo le pidió, su voz sonando tranquila.

"Estoy harto que todos me digan lo que debo hacer" Bufó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

"No estoy haciendo tal cosa" El rubio se defendió. Por un instante pensó que había sido mala idea ir ahí.

"Regresa con tu novio, Leonardo" El tono de su voz destilaba enfado y celos.

Leonardo se quedó de pie, bien recto, sin apartar los ojos del otro hombre y esos orbes azules penetraban intensamente en los almendrados, haciendo que el corazón de Ezio palpitara con más fuerza en su pecho.

Ezio dio un pequeño suspiro y con voz calmada dijo: "Estoy bien, ¿vale?"

Leonardo pudo leer la tristeza en la cara de Ezio y supo que detrás de esas palabras se ocultaba una verdad que Ezio no se atrevía a confesarle abiertamente, no por segunda vez porque la primera había sido en la oficina.

"Claramente no lo estás. Mírate, estas hecho una mierda"

Una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó en el rostro de Ezio, seguida de una risa suave.

"Gracias por el cumplido. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, tu luces…"

_Hermoso, delicioso, sexy, perfecto…_

"…muy bien"

"Hablemos,  _si_?" Leonardo le pidió y aunque Ezio tuvo un momento de duda al respecto, al final aceptó.

"Voy a darme una ducha primero y regreso. Aunque si tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer…"

Leonardo le cortó, posando su dedo índice en los labios del moreno, acción que le hizo querer darle un beso a ese índice.

"Nada es más importante que tú, Ezio. Ve, aquí te espero"

Ezio calló unos segundos sin saber muy bien porque Leonardo decía tal cosa.

"¿Qué hay de tu novio? Yo creo que él es más importante para ti que yo" Ezio no lo había dicho para hacerse la víctima, sólo tenía esa duda sobre que exactamente habría querido decir el rubio.

Leonardo ignoró la pregunta y se sentó en el sofá.

"Ve a ducharte y a ponerte decente para hablar. A menos que requieras dos manos extras ahí contigo"

Ezio creyó haber alucinado esas palabras. Leonardo no le estaba insinuando tal cosa, ¿verdad? Imposible. El moreno estudió detenidamente la expresión en la pálida y pecosa cara para comprobar si había cambiado un poco, tal vez a un gesto un tanto seductor pero no pudo notar nada de eso. Su rostro era totalmente inexpresivo. Ezio se sintió un poco aprensivo al respecto. Leonardo normalmente mostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente. Si estaba triste su semblante se transformaba al instante, o si estaba enojado, la mueca que aparecía no le dejaba mentir.

Ezio dio media vuelta para ir a bañarse. Se apuró a vestirse después de asearse y volvió con el otro hombre, sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

"Aquí me tienes. ¿De qué quieres hablar?" Ezio dio un vistazo a la mesilla de centro frente a ellos. Leonardo había preparado café. Ezio cogió una de las humeantes tazas por el asa, soplando suavemente un poco antes de darle un pequeño sorbo.

"¿Por qué renunciaste?"

Aquella pregunta hizo que Ezio frunciera los labios.

"Porque me he cansado de esa oficina. ¿Te basta con esa razón o te doy un par más?

"¿Porque no me dices la verdad?"

Ezio pudo haber seguido dándole más vueltas al asunto pero era obvio que Leonardo le conocía muy bien y sabia porque lo había hecho. Básicamente solo quería escucharlo de propia voz.

"Dolía verte con otro. Y sé que si te perdí ha sido por culpa mía. Siempre he sido el tipo más imbécil del mundo" Rio con amargura.

Leonardo no dijo nada, aguardó en silencio a que Ezio terminara si es que aún no lo había hecho. Ezio acercó de nuevo la taza a sus labios y le dio un largo trago a la ya menos ardiente bebida.

"Lo que importa es que tú seas feliz" Susurró el moreno, tomando la taza con ambas manos, mirando sobre ella hacia la distancia.

"Salai y yo terminamos"

Ezio volteó la vista para ver al otro, quien aún no mostraba ninguna emoción en el rostro.

"Oh… lamento escuchar eso" Musitó, luchando contra ese regocijo que sentía crecerle en el pecho. Ezio bailaba de alegría por dentro.

"Sé que estas contento, Ezio, no finjas" Dijo, con voz cansada, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

Se hizo el silencio hasta que Ezio lo rompió cuando dejara la taza sobre la mesa, y se acomodara de lado para poder ver bien al otro hombre. El moreno reunió todo el valor suficiente para hacerle esa pregunta que se resistía a brotarle desde el fondo de la garganta. Las morenas manos tomaron las otras entre ellas y eso hizo que el rubio dirigiera sus ojos hacia Ezio.

"¿Me darías otra oportunidad?"

Entonces en ese momento fue cuando Ezio por fin vio como el rubio le miraba conmocionado.

Leonardo apartó sus manos de las otras y se paró del sofá, dando vueltas por el living, mascullando palabras que el moreno no lograba distinguir.

"¡Serás cabrón!" Escupió el rubio frente a él, señalándole con un dedo acusador. Estaba completamente exaltado.

"Supongo que es un no"

"Crees que esto es condenadamente gracioso, ¿eh?" La ira no era un sentimiento que Leonardo dejaba escapar tan fácilmente, parecía siempre mantenerla encerrada en lo más profundo de su ser.

" _Calmati_. No era mi intención sonar así. Además fuiste tú el que querías que te hablara con la verdad" Protestó el moreno. "Si no te ha gustado lo que he dicho, lo siento"

Leonardo caminó hasta el gran ventanal que mostraba las luces y rascacielos de la ciudad, permaneciendo ahí un rato con gesto ausente.

Ezio suspiró con resignación. Hubo un corto silencio que le pareció uno eterno al moreno, quien observaba casi sin pestañear el líquido oscuro en su taza como si quisiera ahogarse ahí dentro.

El rubio tomó aire con fuerza y se giró, llegando de tan sólo unas cuantas zancadas al sillón donde el moreno se había quedado bebiendo el resto de su café, tan callado que parecía que el otro hubiera estado ahí solo todo ese tiempo.

"¿Volverás a lastimarme? Porque puedo dar segundas oportunidades pero no terceras"

Ezio le miraba con ojos atentos, no dejando escapar palabra alguna de su boca para no arruinarlo.

"Yo, como bien sabes, me comprometo totalmente con la persona con quien estoy, y espero recibir lo mismo. No voy a compartirte con nadie más. Quiero que seas enteramente mío como yo seré tuyo. Si aceptas mis términos, si, te daré una oportunidad"

Ezio se incorporó del sofá tan velozmente que por poco tira las tazas de la mesa. Sus brazos aprisionaron el cuerpo del otro hombre, los dientes blancos y perfectos se le asomaron por entre los labios. "Los acepto, esos y los que tú digas y lo haré sin chistar" Prometió, pegando su boca a la otra para besarle como nunca antes.

Leonardo puso los brazos sobre los hombros del moreno, para acercarse más a él y profundizar el beso. Como había echado de menos esos labios moviéndose sobre los suyos y esa lengua que no pedía permiso para entrar sino que le penetraba ardientemente y le hacía lloriquear de puro deleite.

Muy a su pesar, tuvieron que separarse para recuperar la respiración.

"Te extrañé tanto" Confesó, jadeante. La mano del moreno subió hasta poder tocar la mejilla del pintor, acariciándola con devoción, como si fuese solamente un espejismo que en cualquier momento desaparecería frente a sus ojos. "No te lastimaré nunca más, te lo prometo"

"Yo también te eché de menos,  _amore_ "

Ezio vibró de pies a cabeza al escuchar esa palabra con ese seductor acento florentino.

"Feliz día de San Valentín" Leonardo le susurró con voz melosa.

"Ese día ya ha pasado" Ezio le miró fijamente, deleitándose con esa sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del rubio. Esa sonrisa que ahora le pertenecía como lo hacía ese hermosísimo hombre al que nunca jamás dejaría escapar.

"Todos los días pueden ser San Valentín para nosotros sin los corazoncitos cursis que tanto odias"

"Eres todo un romántico" Ezio dejó caer un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz del rubio.

"No me alejes de nuevo, Ezio" Musitó Leonardo, con un brillo acuoso en el rabillo de los ojos.

"Nunca lo haré otra vez. Fue el más grande error que he cometido y he aprendido de el" Ezio besó esos parpados que se habían cerrado y luego abrazó protectoramente a su rubio.

Ezio se agachó un poco y se echó a Leonardo al hombro, agarrándolo por sorpresa. Caminó hacia su habitación y le colocó sobre la cama despacio. Leonardo agarró el frente de su camisa para que se quedara lo más cerca de su rostro, las manos del moreno manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo para no aplastar al otro.

"¿Tienes hambre? Podríamos ordenar pizza o alguna otra cosa" Sugirió Ezio.

"Cállate y hazme el amor"

La boca de Leonardo susurraba frente a sus labios. Esos orbes azules brillando intensamente con deseo le enviaron un estremecimiento por toda la piel al moreno.

"Por favor…"

Su voz era implorante como sus caderas que se elevaban para conseguir un poco de contacto.

Las manos del moreno se pusieron a trabajar en desabrochar cada botón con suma paciencia. Realmente podía darse el lujo de hacer eso de nuevo ¿Por qué apresurarse? El rubio era el que gruñía, impaciente, con la urgencia pintada en el rostro.

La camisa de Leonardo desapareció y los labios de Ezio comenzaron a besar la recién expuesta piel, saboreando cada porción con infinita paciencia. Sus labios subieron por la garganta de porcelana del rubio hacia su oreja, donde se entretuvieron unos segundos lamiendo el contorno y luego succionando brevemente el lóbulo para al final darle un tironcito travieso. "Shhh…  _mio amore_ " Ezio le musitó al oído para tranquilizar la ansiedad que le recorría el cuerpo a su amante. "Déjame disfrutarte. No sabes la falta que me hiciste"

Entonces, el rubio se arqueó al sentir como los dedos de Ezio le daban un pellizco retorcido a cada uno de sus pezones, irguiéndolos y dejándolos más sonrosados.

La cabeza del moreno descendió de nuevo para lamer y morder la clavícula, trazando un caminito de cálida humedad hacia abajo. La boca de Ezio se quedó a un centímetro de distancia de la tetilla derecha del pintor, trazando con la punta de su lengua la areola.

"Mhm… Ezio"

El cabello oscuro de Ezio (que ahora llevaba suelto) le caía a los lados de su rostro en cascada, causando cosquillas a Leonardo donde las puntas de los mechones rozaban. Leonardo bajó uno de sus brazos mientras el otro continuaba sosteniendo su cuerpo, su mano alcanzó el cabello del moreno, haciéndolo a un lado para ver como Ezio le chupaba y mordisqueaba con absoluto fervor.

La boca de Ezio siguió su trayecto más hacia el sur después de haber lamido y succionado tanto esos pezones que aun los sentía erguirse en su lengua.

Su lengua hizo una parada obligatoria en el ombligo del rubio, entreteniéndose ahí un rato antes de seguir su recorrido. Y ahí estaba, la alcanzada gloria de tan bien ejecutado trabajo.

Ezio no tocó la erección que se presionaba bajo esos pantalones. Solo desabotonó lentamente y bajó el cierre, elevando la vista para encontrarse con esos dilatados orbes azules.

Leonardo agitó por instinto sus caderas, la súplica muda inundando sus ojos.

"Eres tan bello, Leonardo" Ezio dijo esto con una voz cariñosa al tiempo que sus manos bajaban los pantalones del rubio con todo y la ropa interior. Por fin la enhiesta polla de Leonardo era puesta en libertad después de tanta sabrosa tortura. Ezio la observó con ojos hambrientos y dejó a su lengua correr por la goteante grieta. Degustó el fluido pre-eyaculatorio que de ahí sobresalía, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba ese salado sabor.

El puño de Ezio rodeó la rígida carne, tirando hacia abajo para retirar el prepucio, dejando bien a la vista el hinchado glande. Leonardo estaba sobre sus codos, con la mirada atenta y muriéndose de impaciencia. La lengua rodeó la roja cabeza para luego tragar toda la gruesa longitud de una sola vez hasta que la punta chocó contra su campanilla.

"Oh, oh… dios"

Leonardo boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua, luchando por respirar de nuevo. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba rápidamente.

Ezio movía su cabeza, arriba y abajo, a todo lo largo de la dureza del rubio, permitiéndole a sus dientes rozar apenas la piel y luego concediéndole todo el resto del satisfactorio trabajo a sus labios y lengua.

Leonardo difícilmente podía mantener los ojos abiertos para seguir viendo como Ezio le comía su polla con glotonería.

El almendrado iris se cruzó con el azul, y Ezio sonrió alrededor de su bocado.

El pintor estrujó el cubrecama entre sus dedos con una presión dolorosa. No logró evitar elevar sus caderas para follar esa boca atragantando al otro. Ezio dejó escapar un sonido gutural desde lo más profundo de su garganta, consiguiendo que Leonardo se contorsionara ligeramente en la cama. Ezio succionó y chupó. Chupó tanto, venerando cada pulgada, que Leonardo se sentía tan cerca de su orgasmo.

Cuando una mano acunó sus huevos y los acarició, supo que no había manera de frenar el clímax por mucho más tiempo. La otra mano presionaba contra su cadera para fijarlo contra el colchón y mantenerlo controlado.

Ezio sacó casi por completo la polla de su boca para volver a engullirla toda de la punta a la raíz, empujando a Leonardo hasta el límite. Leonardo se corrió, en silencio, con la mandíbula apretada y los parpados cerrados. Los chorros de caliente esperma inundaban la boca de Ezio, quien tragaba todo el fluido viscoso que podía. La corrida había sido tan abundante que un par de gotas se le escurrieron por la barbilla.

Leonardo hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por volver a abrir los ojos y mirar a su amante. Su mirada se encontró con la otra. Ezio sonreía ampliamente, lo más que podía en realidad con ese trozo tieso de carne aun entre sus labios. Leonardo podría haber caído muerto al presenciar esa erótica visión.

Leonardo abrió sus brazos, implorando al otro para que se acercara. Ezio dejó ir esa pegajosa polla y gustosamente se aproximó a su amante quien tenía el rostro congestionado por el reciente orgasmo. Leonardo lo besó cuando llegó a su lado, apreciando su propio sabor al meter la lengua en la otra cavidad.

Ezio gimió suavemente y Leonardo sintió algo duro contra su muslo que le hizo romper el contacto de sus ansiosas bocas.

"Parece que alguien aún no termina" Leonardo colocó su mano en la entrepierna de Ezio y le dedicó una sonrisa que éste le devolvió.

Leonardo se sentó en la cama y le ayudó a desabrocharse los jeans, deshaciéndose de ellos con presteza. El rubio lo empujó en el colchón, y prontamente su nariz estuvo enterrada en la ingle del moreno, respirando ese aroma que le intoxicaba.

Ezio gritaba por ser envuelto por esa boca prodigiosa y acogedora pero no había lugar que más deseara visitar que el aquel apretado culo que tanto había extrañado. Así que sin más dilaciones, cogió al otro y le dio vuelta en la cama, tendiéndolo de espaldas.

"En otro momento,  _mio amore_. Ahora necesito estar dentro de ti" Confesó mientras alcanzaba el botecito de lubricante en uno de los cajoncitos de la mesita junto a la cama.

Leonardo se mordió los labios, temblando de anticipación. Por supuesto que compartía el mismo deseo que Ezio. Ya quería tenerle bien incrustado en su interior. Su miembro ya comenzaba a endurecerse por segunda vez.

Ezio se arrodilló entre las piernas de Leonardo y se encorvó para prepararle. Introdujo un primer dedo en la entrada que fue absorbido hasta el nudillo. El artista soltó un débil quejido, y luego otro al sentir un segundo dedo que bombeaba en su culo. Se movían simultáneamente en círculos, para aflojar ese estrecho canal que Ezio tanto codiciaba poseer. Al tercer dedo, Leonardo ya estaba erecto nuevamente y Ezio sentía que iba a explotar en mil pedacitos. Aun así tuvo la decencia de preguntarle al otro:

"¿Puedo?" Sus ojos señalaron la palma de su mano untada con lubricante y luego su turgente y gruesa polla.

¿Que si podía? Joder, sí. ¡SI! ¡Por favor!

Ezio elevó una ceja, preguntando totalmente en serio.

Ah, quería entrar sin condón. ¡Al diablo, sí!

"Si…" Fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio. Si, era un descuido no protegerse pero al menos de su parte no había jodido con nadie desde que terminara con Ezio. No estaba muy convencido que fuera el mismo caso con Ezio pero la excitación era tan grande, le corría como lava hirviente por las venas y nada ni nadie detendría ese poderoso rio de pasión.

Ezio se esparció una buena cantidad de lubricante por toda su erección y posicionó la punta en ese orificio que ya había dejado listo. Ezio separó las piernas de Leonardo, empujándolas un poco brusco y de una estocada se sumergió dentro del otro hombre quien había echando la cabeza hacia atrás y jadeaba en busca de un poco de aire.

Ezio agarró con fuerza las caderas del rubio, y gruñó. Casi había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar enterrado en ese delicioso trasero. Esa calidez que le envolvía podía desquiciarlo con tanta facilidad. El contacto piel con piel era exquisitamente enviciante.

_Mmmm… dios mío._

"Muévete por favor… Ezio" Leonardo le apremió, levantando las piernas para abrazar la cintura de su amante y motivarle más.

Ezio obedeció automáticamente, se movió adentro y afuera con avaricia, sin un ápice de paciencia. Ya no más. Por momentos saliéndose completamente de esa estrechez para empujarse de vuelta con ímpetu, atacando la próstata de Leonardo con cada contacto. El rubio iba a coger su dolorida asta para masturbarla pero Ezio le dio un manotazo para alejarla.

"Te vas a venir conmigo dentro" Le dijo entre esos lamentos que abandonaban la boca del rubio.

Y por más que se quejara, sabía que no tardaría mucho en correrse con esos salvajes embates sacudiendo todo su cuerpo y arremetiendo contra su punto más sensible. Su verga se balanceaba a cada movimiento, arrastrándole al borde. Ezio se presionó contra él, para besarle apasionadamente sin dejar ni un solo segundo de follarle.

El rubio gritó audiblemente el nombre del moreno entre otras incoherencias.

Ezio sintió como las paredes del culo que penetraba se contrajeron en torno a él. La semilla de Leonardo se disparaba entre sus cuerpos y Ezio fue aplastado por esa ola que llegaba implacable para hacerle estallar. No pudo prolongar más su propia culminación y no quería hacerlo, necesitaba tanto vaciarse y lo hizo; profundamente dentro de Leonardo.

" _Ti amo, ti amo_ … oh… joder… AHH!"

Sus uñas se encajaban en la piel de su extenuado amante. Ezio abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, a esa cara preciosa con una perfecta expresión post orgásmica de la que quitó un mechón dorado que se había pegado en la sudorosa frente.

Ezio se retiró con su polla que escurría esperma, que caía sobre la colcha. Y echó una desvergonzada mirada a ese ojete del que chorreaba su semilla. Era una bonita imagen digna de contemplar por un rato, sin embargo, ese maravilloso hombre le esperaba. Ezio se recostó a su lado, lo haló hacia sí, acogiéndole entre sus brazos.

" _Mio dolce angelo, ti amo così tanto"_ Ezio le ronroneó, besándole la frente cariñosamente.

Leonardo sonreía tontamente. Ezio no solía ser tan dulce después del sexo según el recordaba aunque tampoco era frio y distante; comúnmente se quedaba acurrucado a su lado o acurrucándole pero sin decir nada. No había poemas post coitales. Aceptaba que esa noche se habían desbordado tantas emociones contenidas por largos y terribles meses alejados uno del otro. Le encantaba ese lado sensible del moreno. Ezio le acariciaba la espalda con ternura, su mejilla descansaba sobre la cabeza del rubio.

" _Anche io ti amo_ " Leonardo miró hacia arriba, buscando la otra mirada, la cual encontró centelleando de puro amor al verle. Leonardo sintió su corazón latiéndole contento en el pecho. "Quisiera quedarme así por siempre" Dijo en un susurro, volviendo a descansar su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

"Pues quedémonos así. Podrías mudarte aquí y así no te irías jamás"

Leonardo se enderezó, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en la cama. Los ojos azules atraparon los almendrados.

Ezio continuó: "Casémonos. Vayamos a uno de esos países donde se aceptan las bodas homosexuales y hagámoslo. Y en Italia. En nuestra espectacular Florencia, tomemos nuestros propios votos"

"No te mofes, Ezio" Leonardo dijo con tono airado.

"Oh no,  _amore_. No me burlaba" Ezio se situó frente a su indignado amante, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo para sentarlo en su regazo. "Lo digo en serio. Tú me has hecho así. Me has cambiado. Me has flechado irremediablemente y estoy feliz por ello. Quiero que conozcas a mis padres. Planeemos un viaje cuando tengas vacaciones y vayamos a Italia. Me gustaría que vieras el lugar en el que crecí. Te llevaré a los viñedos donde me escondía de mi madre para no asistir al colegio" Ezio dijo ilusionado y levantó su mano para poner un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja de Leonardo, mirándole con afecto.

"Ezio…" Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Leonardo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Te quiero conmigo para siempre. Voy a serte fiel. Nunca te volveré a herir como lo hice"

"¿Lo juras?"

Ezio afirmó violentamente, sonriéndole.

"Te lo juro" Dijo con la mano en el corazón y enseguida le secó las lágrimas a besos a su rubio. Lo puso a un lado con cuidado y se bajó de la cama, ofreciéndole la mano al otro quien la aceptó gustoso.

Ezio le escoltó al baño y ambos se metieron en la vaporosa ducha. Leonardo le talló la espalda con sus delicados dedos de artista. Y se turnaron para enjabonarse y enjuagarse bajo el chorro de agua.

"Fue una imprudencia acabar dentro de ti" Comentó el moreno al observar como su amante se quitaba los restos de su eyaculación. "Aunque siempre me he protegido y honestamente no tuve muchas aventuras después de ti no quiero que nunca te pase nada"

"Lo sé, Ezio" Leonardo cerró la llave y le abrazó. "Yo no estuve con nadie, ni con Salai. Y no quiero estar con otra persona, sólo contigo" El pintor le dio besitos por todo su mojado rostro. "Me encantó que te vinieras en mí. Y me gustaría que lo hicieras más a menudo"

"¿De verdad?" Ezio estaba asombrado.

"Si, pero solo si juras que no estarás con nadie más. Eres mío, únicamente mío y no quiero que coquetees con otros hombres o mujeres, no quiero que beses otros labios ni que poseas otros cuerpos. ¿Estás seguro que puedes serme fiel?" Le preguntó mientras ambos salían de la ducha.

"Lo juro y lo seré. ¿Por qué buscaría otros amantes si tengo al mejor? A mi futuro esposo"

Leonardo, quien se enrollaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, se quedó atónito ante esas últimas palabras.

Ezio se dejó caer sobre una rodilla, en el tapete, tomando la mano de Leonardo entre la suya, mirando hacia arriba, directamente hacia esos azules ojos.

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

"Oh, dios" Leonardo no sabía si estaba soñando. Pensó que se había desmayado después de los increíbles orgasmos, y sonaba posible, habían sido dos muy intensos. Casi uno seguido del otro.

Ezio continuaba arrodillado, esperando pacientemente por una respuesta.

" _Si, Si! Ti sposo!_ " Leonardo manifestó, emocionado.

Ezio se puso de pie y le abrazó, besándole impetuosamente. Sin romper el beso le trasladó a la cama, los dos cayendo sobre el colchón.

Los dos se metieron bajo las sabanas, tumbados uno junto al otro, de frente, con las piernas entrelazadas.

"Mañana sería bueno que volvieras a la oficina" El rubio le susurró, su iris azul enfocado en el almendrado.

"Renuncié ¿recuerdas? Ya conseguiré otro trabajo" Le contestó, restándole importancia.

"El jefe te espera mañana. Dijo que no podía dejar ir tan fácilmente a su mejor publicista. Creo que finalmente entendió lo mucho que odias San Valentín"

Ezio emitió una risa divertida ante eso, acariciando bajo las cobijas el precioso cuerpo desnudo que tenía tan cerca.

" _Buon San Valentino, amore_ " Ezio le miró, sonriente, sintiéndose tan dichoso y completo con Leonardo, al que acurrucó entre sus brazos para sentir esa celestial piel contra la suya. La que había sido hecha para rozarse contra la suya. Todo ese hombre había sido hecho para él y él para ese rubio hombre.

El último San Valentín había sido un desastre pero los que vendrían serian sin duda mejores que ese si los pasaba con Leonardo. Igual podía a llegar a acostumbrarse a las canciones románticas, a los corazoncitos, a los globos. Porque ya tenía con quien poder compartir todo eso. Con quien ser todo un patético romanticón.

**FIN**


End file.
